


Before You Go

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Hopeful Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: A single mistake threatens to destroy Yunho and Changmin's relationship.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

"So now what?" Changmin asks and puts his chin on Yunho's shoulder.

Yunho isn't sure. He's never had to deal with something like this before.

Changmin's arm goes around his shoulder.

Unconsciously he leans away. Changmin sighs, and Yunho knows his eyes are shut. The weekly dinner at his parent's house had been a disaster. They knew it was going to happen though, but they never meant for his parents to find out by catching them sneaking a kiss in the hallway. It was their own fault.

"My father looked like he wanted to kill me," Yunho mutters.

Changmin smiles. "Your mother loves me. They'll come around."

"My mother wants grandchildren." Yunho groans and lays back onto the hard floor of his living room. He rubs his eyes with his hands and his legs bend. Changmin traces circles and hearts and stars over and around his knees.

"What if this is too hard?" Yunho mutters. "What ... what if they never accept this? What if your parents never accept me?"

Changmin says nothing until Yunho moves his hands and looks at him. "We knew it'd be hard, hyung." He stretches his longer fingers out and Yunho reaches with his hand and plays with the tips of them.

One of their phones rings, but neither moves to get it.

"What if I can't do this?" Yunho asks.

Changmin frowns. Yunho's sense of duty runs deep. It is part of him, part of why Changmin loves him. Yunho is fiercely protective of his family and of his friends. And of Changmin. But if Yunho is forced to choose, Changmin knows that Yunho will not pick him. Familial obligations have always ruled Yunho's choices.

Changmin turns away from him. He crosses his legs and with a sigh, leans his elbows on his knees. He presses his palms into his eyes as part of his heart breaks. Maybe it is better this way, better to end it now before they are in too deep and can't survive leaving the other.

Or better for Yunho.

Changmin is already in too deep.

Heat moldes to his back. Yunho puts his chin on Changmin's shoulder and his arm winds round his waist. "I love you," Yunho whispers.

Changmin turns and looks at him. The temptation to lose himself in a kiss is strong. "And?"

"And what?" Yunho asks, pulling away slightly. It is the first time Changmin has not immediately returned the words.

"You would pick your family over me, and I would understand, and ..."

Yunho takes a deep breath.

"And I would still love you," Changmin finishes, and his voice breaks.

Yunho still says nothing, confirming all of Changmin's fears. He refuses to cry even as his eyes cloud. He pushes up with an aggravated noise and walks to where he'd thrown his suit coat over a chair.

"Don't leave," Yunho says. "Please."

Changmin makes the mistake of turning and looking at him. Yunho doesn't cry. Changmin knows this, but he can see through his own blurred vision the wetness threating to spill down Yunho's cheeks. He turns away, fingers gripping the back of the chair.

"It's better if I leave before you're forced to choose," Changmin says.

"It'd be better if you stayed, and gave me a chance to prove you wrong."

Changmin smiles and shakes his head. "You won't--"

"Or at least give my parents a chance to get used to it."

A phone rings again. Changmin's this time with his mother's ringtone. It appears the Jungs have called his parents.

"Please, Min-ah. Please." Yunho's voice cracks.

Changmin takes another deep breath. He finds his phone in his jacket pocket. The screen shows the missed call, and a new voicemail. He turns the phone off and sets it on the counter.

Self-preservation. It's a natural instinct for most people. Changmin knows this. And he knows that leaving now would be the best way to minimize the pain in the long run.

He stares at his hands for a moment and then looks up at his boyfriend. Sacrifices are made in the name of love. Bad decisions made, foolish options chosen. But Yunho is right.

Changmin does not believe that Yunho's parents will get used to it. He does not believe that Yunho will prove him wrong. But Changmin loves him. And because Changmin loves him, he will do anything for Yunho.

Yunho releases a shaking breath as Changmin walks over to him. He whimpers as their lips press together for a moment.

"Let's go to bed," Changmin said, fingers untucking Yunho's shirt. "We'll talk more in the morning."

Yunho stops his hands and meets Changmin's eyes. "I love you."

I love you," Changmin whispers.

Yunho gasps and feels Changmin smile against his cheek. He holds Changmin tightly, face buried in his shoulder and wills away the tears of relief.


End file.
